Kuriboh!
I'm a huge Kuriboh fan and I'm trying to make a very competitive Kuriboh deck that I could even used in tournament. I made 3 differents kind of Kuriboh deck and I would like some advices and comments^^ First Deck: Kuriboh Assault: Total: 40 Monters: 20 -Winged Kuriboh: x 3 -Kuriboh: x 3 -Winged Kuriboh lvl 10: x 2 -Winged Kuriboh lvl 9: x 1 -Honest: x 2 -Nova Summoner x 3 -Sangan: x 1 -Athena: x 1 -Chaos Sorcer: x 1 -Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning: x 1 -Raviel, Lord of Phantasms: x1 -Destiny Hero - Plasma: x 1 Spell: 14 -Multiply: x 2 -The Flute of summoning Kuriboh: x 2 -Detonate: x 2 -Transcendent Wings: x 2 -Berserker Crush: x 1 -Dark Hole: x 1 -Sword Of Revealing Light: x 1 -Heavy Storm: x 1 -Monster Reborn: x 1 -Lightning Vortex: x 1 -Mystical Space Typhoon: x 1 Trap: 6 -Magic Cylinder: x1 -Torrantial Tribute: x1 -Mirror force: x1 -Call of the Hunted: x1 -Bottomless Trap hole: x1 -Limit Reverse: x1 In this deck I'm running multiply to special Summon Raviel and Plasma to lock and deal serious damage. The use of Detonate is also to combo with multiply. Second Deck: Winged Kuriboh Revenge: Monster: 19 -Kuriboh: x 3 -Winged Kuriboh: x 3 -Winged Kuriboh lvl 10: x 2 -Winged Kuriboh lvl 9: x 1 -Nova Summoner: x 2 -Honest: x 1 -Chaos Sorcerer: x 1 -Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning: x 1 -Destiny Hero - Plasma: x 1 -Sangan: x 1 -Marshmallon: x 1 -Spirit Reaper: x 1 -Morphing Jar: x 1 Spell: 12 -The Flute of summoning Kuriboh: x 2 -Transcendent Wings: x 2 -Multiply: x 2 -Mystical Space Typhoon: x 1 -Monster Reborn: x 1 -Heavy Storm: x1 -Dark Hole: x 1 -Magical Mallet: x 1 -Gold Sarcophagus: x 1 Trap: 9 -Nightmare Archfiends: x 2 -Battle Mania: x 2 -Call Of The Haunted: x 2 -Solemn Judgement: x 1 -Torrential Tribute: x 1 -Mirror Force: x 1 In this deck the main goal of the deck is to use Nightmare Archfiend to create the 3 token and then use Winged Kurboh lvl 10 effect. The token have 2000 attack each and inflict 800 dmg when they are destroy. With Lv10 its a perfect OTK. The main problem with this version is the speed of deck. Its way to slow and I always need to wait before getting all the cards that I need to perform the OTK. Third Deck: Chaos Kuriboh: Total: 40 Monster: 20 -Kuriboh: x 3 -Winged Kuriboh: x 3 -Winged Kuriboh lvl 10: x 2 -Winged Kuriboh lvl 9: x 1 -Effect Veiler: x 2 -Chaos Sorcerer: x 2 -Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning: x 1 -Nova Summoner: x 2 -Sangan: x 1 -Marshmallon: x 1 -Spirit Reaper: x 1 -Morphing Jar: x 1 Spell: 12 -The Flute of summoning Kuriboh: x 2 -Transcendent Wings: x 2 -Mystical Space Typhoon: x 2 -Monster Reincarnation: x 2 -Allure Of Darkness: x 1 -Monster Reborn: x 1 -Heavy Storm: x1 -Dark Hole: x 1 Trap: 8 -Call Of The Haunted: x 2 -Solemn Warning: x 2 -Solemn Judgement: x 1 -Nightmare Archfiends: x 1 -Torrential Tribute: x 1 -Mirror Force: x 1 This deck focus much more on Chaos and Envoy to win. In this deck I'm still runing the OTK build of the second deck but its more or less like a second strategy in case all my chaos cards are destroyed. And the two strategy can combo kinda good considering that In this deck I need less card to perform a OTK. Using Lv10 to deal serious dmg then finish the opponent with Envoy or Chaos.